Six Days
by lo8ic
Summary: What does he do when he gets that news? Spends it right. Please read, it's a pretty good story, I think...Read and Review? Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby lovin'.


Summary: What do you do when you get that kind of news?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, sorry.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt fine going into his physical. Nothing hurt, he wasn't sick, hell, he didn't even have artheritis pain, so he was sure he had nothing to worry about. Just a routine check-up. He sat in the waiting room, his cell phone rang, he walked outside to take it. When he came back inside, he was ushered through the door, down the hall, to a room.

The schedule was simple, quick physical, off to work again. But the results came, and stopped him dead in his tracks, it stopped him on a dime. He couldn't move. He felt like his heart had stopped. The words echoed in his head. How could this be possible? He didn't think it would happen like that.

"Ah, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, well...I'm sorry to say...you only have six days to live. I'm sorry. We haven't detected this before..." His chest got tight, a lump in his throat. There were so many things he wanted to say to people. So many things he wanted to see happen before he died. Now, he never would. "The best thing to do is patch things up with anyone you need to."

He walked out of the office stunned, he already felt cold. There was one person he knew he wanted to talk to more than anyone. And she was right upstairs. Walking out of the elevator, it was all a daze, he remembered walking past the bullpen, hearing Tony and Ziva arguing flirtatiosly, smiling a little, and walking to the stairs, up to who he needed the most right now. He opened the door quietly, not intentionally, but quietly.

"Jethro, I'm busy right now." She said, not turning around, standing facing the far end of the room, back to the door. He walked up to her, put a hand around her elbow and arm, she turned impatiantly.

"Jen, please...this is important.." He said hoarsly. She saw how upset he was. That something wasn't right.

"What's the matter?" She asked, worry had crept into her voice.

"Jen...I only have six days to live..." She knew he was serious. His eyes were swimming, the color faded from his usually bright blues, he didn't even smile. She started crying, falling into his chest. He helped her to the couch, holding her while she sobbed.

"No. This can't be true," she repeated in the sobs. He just smoothed her hair down with his hand, hugged her tight, and kissed her head, being the strong one, the brave one, and the tough one, like he always was.

"I-I gotta say something..Something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, Jen.. I still love you..And I should have followed you off that plane. I'm sorry." She cried harder.

"I-I-I love you, too. I should have never left. _I'm _sorry." Jenny tried to control her emotions. "Have you told the team yet?" She felt him sigh against her ear.

"Not yet..You're the first one I told. I guess I better go do that." He pulled out his cell and called Ziva. "Ziva, can you call Ducky and Abby? Tell 'em to come up to the bullpen."

"Of course, Gibbs." He took a deep breath, stood up, and Jenny grabbed his hand. They walked in silence down to the waiting team. They watched as the two walked down the stairs. They saw that they were holding hands. But the fact that Jenny had been crying, and Gibbs was so glum canceled the hope that it was good news. Jenny and Gibbs finally arrived at the bullpen. He took in a deep breath.

"I, uh, I went to the doctor's today, and uh...well, I got some bad news...I'm dying...I only have six days..." Abby fell apart first, she went over and clung to Gibbs.

"No! No! You can't die! NO!" She cried, and he hugged her for a few seconds, and then she sobbed on Tim, clutching with all her might. He held her like he should, close to tears himself. Ziva was next. She walked up to him, already crying.

"You- this is really happening?" He nodded, hugging her when she started to cry on his shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Ziva went to Tony. It felt like they were going through Gibbs' Swan Song now. First Mike, now Gibbs. Her arms were around his neck, her head burried in his shoulder. He hugged her around her waist. "I cannot believe I am losing my father..." she whispered choppily. Tony smoothed her hair.

"I know, I know.." he whispered. Gibbs was glad Tony was doing that. He was glad they were so close. That was one of the things he wanted to see; Tony and Ziva stopping the pretending, seeing what he sees. He knew they could have something special. A damn good connection. They just had to open their eyes. And Tim and Abby, well, they were a different story. They needed each other, and they were a mess without each other. If they were ever separated, they'd be like a fish out of water. Tony and Ziva on the other hand, they were like the other's breath. They needed each other more than they needed others. They had grown to be a unit. They seemed to understand each other more than anyone else could. Ziva only showed her vulnerable side to a select few; Tony, Gibbs, and sometimes Jenny. She let her guard down completely for Tony. She trusted him with her life, heart, and mind, and wouldn't give him up for Ray or any other man. Tony was the same way. He had given every ounce of his strength to save her once, and he'd do it all over again, any day. And Gibbs knew that they were in love. Now, they wouldn't admit to it, but they did.

"Jethro...are you sure?" Ducky asked. Gibbs' hand clamped shut and reopened, something he did when he was anxious. He nodded slowly.

"What happens now?" Tim asked. Gibbs could only shrug. "I...I don't know what to say...I mean, the time I've worked here...I've learned a lot...And you...I don't know, I think I speak for the whole team, boss...You're more than just our boss. You're like our father." Ziva was now turned around, staring at the floor, Tony's arms around hers, holding onto his wrists, his chin on her shoulder, and they both nodded. Abby did, too. The corners of Gibbs' mouth quirked up.

"You know what, McGee? I'm glad."

"Yeah, boss. We know there's a lot of things that we do that annoy you, but we need you." Tony said. Jenny whispered something into Gibbs' ear. He looked at her like she'd gone crazy. 'Do it!' she said. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I've got a few things to say to each of you...starting with Tony." He took a step forward, a glower on his face. "You need to man up. You know how you feel, and you better grab her before she's gone. You understand me? And when you do...don't you dare brake her heart." Tony nodded, swallowing out of fear.

"I'm on it, boss." He said, a tightness in his throat. Like he'd be saying it for the last time. He gave him what he thought will be his last head slap, a gentle one.

"And Ziva...You're like my daughter, and I don't wanna see you get hurt. And I know a man that'll protect you, that loves you, and needs to get the guts to tell you...And when he does...you don't let him go." She too had to swallow before answering.

"Yes, Gibbs." She said, keeping her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at him.

"Hey," he whispered, taking her chin in his hand, forcing her to look. "It's not the end of the world. You'll move on, and you'll live. Stick to your gut, and you'll be fine. Alright?" She nodded, hugging him again. Then he went over to Tim. "Tim...as long as you're with her, you protect her. You understand me? You give her everything. I know you'd never do anything to hurt her, and you better love her with all you've got. You and Abby need each other.." His eyes widened in panic, as did Abby's. Gibbs did a one-chuckle. "What? I'm not blind. I know things." Tim smiled.

"On it, boss." He said in the hurt.

"And Abby...Well, what can I say about you? Tim's a good man, and he loves you. Don't worry too much, and you'll be fine. And, uh...Don't overdo it on the Caf-POW!s, okay?" She smiled a little, but not much.

"Gibbs...I don't know what I'm gonna do without you..." She said, voice dry and forced. They all sat around, quiet. Gibbs got up and walked over to the elevator. He came back and smacked Tony in the back of the head, whispering, "do it now." Tony nodded. He grabbed Ziva's hand and walked her to the elevator. They got inside, hit the stop button, and he faced her.

"Gibbs was right, Zi...I do, I love you. I love you a lot. And I can't stand to think about me not being by your side. What do you say? Do you wanna give us a try? I think we can make it. We've got a good shot." He said, tears glazing his eyes. She couldn't respond, tears in her eyes. She stepped toward him and pressed her salty, tear-stained mouth to his. That was the best yes he'd ever gotten, that's for sure. They walked back out hand-in-hand. Gibbs watched on proudly.

Four days were spent like this, silent. They had all went to spend the last days with Gibbs at Jenny's house, which was the biggest out of everyone's houses, considering three out of five of them had apartments. They had went home first, grabbed some clothes, and went over there. Jenny was glad she'd went grocery shopping, though not many of them wanted to eat. On the third day, they had ordered Chinese food; chicken fried rice, egg rolls, chicken fingers, ribs, and teriyaki steak. On the fourth, they ordered a pizza; a simple pepperoni topped large pizza. The fifth day was the most trecherous. Gibbs didn't feel like he was dying. Ziva and Tony slept in the spare bedroom, Abby and Tim took the pull-out futon. Day number six. The phone rang.

"Hello, is a Mr. Gibbs there?" Jenny handed the phone to Jethro.

"Hello?" They figured it was somebody calling about his news. Say goodbye. But no such thing.

"Mr. Gibbs, I'm afraid we've made a terrible mistake. One of our nurses grabbed the wrong chart! You're not dying at all!" He hung up and grinned.

"I'm not dying! The goddamn doctors got the wrong chart!" Jenny kissed him, the girls hugged him, and the men shook his hand.

"I knew it! I knew this wasn't right!" Those six days had brought everyone closer, and made a repair to a damaged relationship, and joined two people together and made them admit their feelings. It wasn't a complete loss.


End file.
